


Minor Misunderstanding

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Barry and Len are roommates, the thing is Barry's not sure what he did wrong to warrant Len to avoid him.





	Minor Misunderstanding

Barry let out a sigh. The college experience was great. He moved here eight months ago. At the beginning it was great. He and Len got along fine, but two months ago that changed. Len was now avoiding him. Which meant the times they hung out together was cut short. Barry had to admit that he missed Len.

_Hold on...He missed Len._

When did that happen, having feeling for Len?

Barry leaned back on the couch and thought about the time he spent with Len. All the times it felt like they were in sync with one another which never happened with anyone in his life...not even his foster sister Iris West.

It was they time they were studying at the library. They had been sitting across from one another. Len's foot knocked Barry feet a few times which got him to look at Len, who looked back at him when he looked to see if it was accidental or if it was on purpose. Apparently, it was on purpose. A couple of time he did it was so they could go and get something to eat or just to take a small break.

Barry was grateful for those breaks. He would have worked through the hours without taking a break or heading home until the library was closing for the night.

Len had taken care of him without him really knowing. The thing was he could tell the difference...it was strange now, he found himself staying until the library closed and he worked without a break. No breaks meant now Barry was tired and wanted to sleep most of the time.

Being busy it seemed he had missed the obvious, Len had feelings for him he thinks. Uncertain how to proceed now, he just sat on his bed in their dorm room. Len was at a class at the moment; Barry was going to ask him before Len left the room again after classes were over.

It wasn't long until Len walked through the door and froze when he saw Barry.

"Hey." Len softly said.

"Hey, I got a question to ask you," Barry said.

"Shoot."

"Do you have feelings for me?" Barry asked directly.

Len just stood there a still as he could be, his face showed the emotion of shock. You could knock him down with a feather.

"I...umm..." Len started. He snapped his mouth shut, it was then he looked straight at Barry. "Yes, I do have feelings for you. I think I have even started to fall in love with you."

Now, it was Barry who was still as a feather. He was shocked at the answered Len gave him.

It is a few moments before Barry moved.

"So where does that leave us now?" Len asked as he looked at Barry from where he sat on his bed. They were both on their bed facing each other.

"I don't know," Barry admitted.


End file.
